HetaKids
by ReynaWolfCookie
Summary: Currently being Re-written! But I'll be back soon!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! Welcome to my first ever fanfic! Now since it's my first it isn't the best, no experience in writing my own fanfic. Now the main idea of this fanfiction is to help with my English, it's hard for me since people in my country don't speak English well and I wanted to brush up on my skills. It was also for the fun of making a story. Now in this story is about kids representing their parents capitals and citites.**

 **I guess that's all I could say before disclaimers. Now bye~**

 _ **I DO NOT OWN HETALIA ONLY MY OCs**_

* * *

 **Prologue: A world of Craziness**

In a building there was large room filled with kids. These kids were waiting for their parents to finish a world meeting, but as they waited they started to get bored until one of the gets an idea.

"Hey guys I have an idea let's do our own meeting! This way we could totally show the adults how awesome we are with meetings and not get bored!" shouted a 8 year-old boy with sky blue eyes and brown hair with a cowlick. He wore a blue hoodie with a red star print on its back and long blue jeans.

Another boy next to him rolled his eyes, he had messy blonde hair and forest green eyes. His outfit was a white button-up shirt with a dark green vest on top and black pants and leather shoes. "For once I agree with you, but instead of showing how 'awesome' would it not be best if we could show how mature we are despite our young age." He said in his British accent.

"Cool since London agreed, let's take Global warming as a subject! I say to solve the worlds Global Warming problem we should build a giant refrigerator and place the entire world inside! This way the world is safe from getting too warm! Am I right or what?" an irk mark appeared on London's head as he started to strangle the American boy. "WASHINGTON D. C. YOU BLOODY IDIOT! HOW THE BLOODY HELL WILL A REFRIGERATOR HELP GLOBAL WARMING!?"

The French girl with dark blue eyes next to them sighed. She had long blonde hair that was placed into a long braid that reached her waist, most of her bangs were held by a hairclip with the Eiffel tower . She wore a long-sleeved cream colored frilly dress that reached below her knees. Her long white knee socks covered the rest of her legs. "You two really should stop, fighting isn't good, non? Instead why don't we solve the world's hate problems by loving each other, Oui?"

"Shut up Paris!" they both shouted simultaneously in the middle of a fight making her sweatdrop.

At the other side of the room were two kids who shook their heads disapprovingly. The Canadian girl with strawberry pink hair in two short ponytails and blue eyes didn't look too interested in the fight. She wore a long white jacket and long skirt that covered most of her body. She sighed at the boys. "So much for a mature meeting, eh?" she whispered holding her stuffed polar bear.

"Da, they should really try to get along. I'm tired to see them fight always." The Russian boy next to her was quite tall. Wearing a long cream colored winter coat and black boots, he didn't seem to feel hot with the heavy clothing.

Next to him was a boy, he had a pencil in his mouth and an eraser and sketchpad in his hands. His eyes and hair were a light brown color and his skin was tan, at the side of his head was an odd curl sticking out. He was wearing a black sweater and brown pants. After erasing he placed his eraser back on the table and continued drawing.

"Those damn bastards better shut up, their disturbing me." His said as his eyes never left the realistic drawing of tomato.

"Aiyah, Rome your only 8 you shouldn't be saying such words, aru." Said the Chinese girl next to him. She was wearing a red dress that almost reaches the floor. Her black hair was put into twin braids, her bangs being held by a yellow hairclip. Her eyes were dark brown and a stuffed panda was in her arms. Rome just decided to ignore her which angered her more.

"Vhen can zhis place be quiet? Does nobody understand vhat 'organized' even mean?" said a frustrated German girl massaging her temples. She had icy blue eyes and platinum blonde hair that reached her waist, her bangs being held back by a black headband. Her clothes consisted of a plain white sleeve-less shirt, black gloves, and black shorts. Around her neck was a black scarf, its one end torn off.

An identical boy next to her laughed, "Schwester, since vhen did zhey ever not fight?" He had identical hair and eyes, but unlike his sister's his eyes were full of mischief than her serious ones. His clothes are almost identical, the only changes are that he wears a long-sleeved shirt and black pants. Around his neck is a black scarf with the same torn part at the end.

At the opposite side of them was a girl and boy **(too many descriptions of OCs I'm suffering.[HELP ME]).**

The boy was Japanese, his right eye was covered by a medical patch and most of his long bangs, his hair was a dark violet color it was tied into a short ponytail. He wore a dark blue tracksuit with orange stripes at the sides. In his hands was a manga, he wasn't bothered by the noise of the room.

The girl next to him was busy using a laptop. Her black hair reached above her shoulders its bangs being held by a red hair clip leaving a curl sticking out on her left side, strangely though her eyes were closed shut. She was wearing a long minty green jacket and long white pants. Around her neck was a necklace, its chain was long and silver, the pendant was a pink sakura flower. With a diamond center.

"When do you think the adults meeting will be done Venice-chan?"

She checked her red watch underneath her sleeves, "Right about now, Tokyo."

Just as she said it, America bursts through the doors. "HEY DUDES AND DUDETTES! THE MEETING'S FINALLY DONE, HOPE YOU GUYS BEHAVED!"

All the kids turned their heads towards London and Washington. They were both sitting down and reading something. "What a lovely day it is, _Washington._ "

"I agree with you, _London._ " They all sweatdropped.

After that , they all went home.

This is where the crazy story begins.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it. I hope that my writing isn't too bad for you, if there are any grammar mistakes or tips on writing please do tell me. If you have any requests on the appearances and personalities for my OCs your free to tell me your ideas.**

 **Well that's all I could say, see you next time my precious readers~**

 **Pls review, negative or positive as long as its honest.**

 **Now MANGOES AWAY! *Jumps through window***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello~ Hello~ everyone! Cookie is back with another Chapter! My update schedule should be a chapter a week since I make them long, and school. And good news!**

 ***Shoots Confetti At Readers* Someone suggested an OC of their own! Yes, People you can suggest OCs and I would put them in if they seem fit in my eyes. Now since I love the Character he/she suggested to me. And a prize I made a special Chapter for her at the end! It was a reward for the OC, I would later explain how the suggestions go.**

 **But I want to make this Author note short. So you know the drill.**

 _ **HETALIA BELONGS TO THE CREATOR OF HETALIA (OF COURSE I DON'T OWN IT)**_

 _ **MADRID BELONGS TO FANgirlingnarwhal21**_

 _ **AND THE REST OF THE OCs and plots ARE MINE!**_

 _ **WARNING: Inappropriate words, Yaoi, Pairing, OOCness (maybe), and bad Spelling and Grammar!**_

 **LET THE STORY BEGIN!**

* * *

 _ **VENICE'S TALENTS~**_

* * *

Hello! My name's Lucy Vargas, but I'm mostly known as and called Venice by everyone. I am a very smart 6 year-old girl who loves to read books and play video games. My Papa is the personification of North Italy, I idolize my Papa very much! He's always so cheerful no matter what and he's very talented. He's so good at arts, music, cooking... now that I think about it, he's good at a lot of things. Rome, Zio Romano and Zio Seborga are all talented in something. I wonder what my talent is. I know maybe my best friend Tokyo could help!

* * *

"...so that's the situation I have now. Do you know hat I can do, Tokyo?" I asked him through skype on my laptop. The Violet-haired boy thought for a while before he answered me.

"Maybe you courd try making a rist of things you could try and to find out what you're good at." He suggested. A list sounds good, it might help me find out if I'm talented like my family. I smiled gratefully at him. "Thanks Tokyo, that sounds like a great idea, I'm going to do it. I guess I call you later Bye!"

"Bye Venice-chan." After the call ended on skype, I took out a paper and pencil and started on my list.

 _List of possible talents:_

 _Painting and Drawing_

 _Cooking_

 _Making friends_

 _Sewing_

 _Gardening_

I smiled satisfied at my short list, I didn't want it to be too long for now. Now for the first thing on the list is Painting and Drawing. I know the perfect person to go to.

* * *

"So you want to see if you have a talent for drawing, I guess I could help." Rome was a very artistic person. He's always drawing inanimate objects most of the time or painting some bird, there was a time he managed to paint a life-like painting of Zio Romano. Up to this day that painting is still on Zio Romano's bedroom wall.

He handed me a paper and pencil, "Try drawing that flower" he pointed to the rose in front us. I nodded, how hard can it be?

-The awesome timeskip of awesomeness-

What the heck did I draw, even Rome sweatdropped at the thing I drew. All I could draw was a thin stick with dying petals around one end. "Uh... it's pretty?" he said, more like questioned.

I went to my Depression Corner. I didn't find a talent, I only found the hard truth that I suck at arts.

* * *

I was now wearing chef costume that Tokyo got for me once, I was in the kitchen with my Papa. He was going to teach me how to cook spaghetti.

"Ve~ are you ready, Bambina?"

"I was born ready, Papa!"

-Another Timeskip now brought to you by FMB Mint candy!-

We were just staring dumbfounded at my creation. Papa was even more shocked than me. Everything was a black charcoal color. Yes, I burnt the pasta. But that wasn't the only surprise, I managed to burn a cup water. How was that scientifically possible?

"But everything was going so well... the heat wasn't too high, the time was perfect, and you did nothing wrong with the sauce. How... How did you burn the water?" he scratched his head in confusion. He looked in my direction. I had returned to my Depression Corner, apparently I burn food AND water.

* * *

I was confident in the next one! Right now I was walking with Zio Seborga, he was going to help me become a social person! Who knows maybe socializing is my talent. We stopped, Moscow was there with Ottawa under a tree. Zio Seborga kneeled to my short height. "Now go and talk to them. Just start with a simple 'Hello' and start a conversation. It's just as easy as that." I nodded confidently.

I walked behind them, my shyness took over me. Zio Seborga was hiding in a bush watching my progress. I gathered all my courage. "Hello." I said softly.

The girl looked right and left. "Did you hear something Moscow?" Ottawa asked her friend who shook his head. "You're just hearing things, it must of been the wind." She just nodded as they continued their conversation.

The corner accepted me back, Zio Seborga gave me his look of pity and patted my back comfortingly, "There, there, you'll find it eventually."

* * *

I'm starting to give up hope on having a talent. I called Beijing to come over since she was skilled with needles and fabric. We were now seated on the floor of my room. I called some of my leftover determination.

"Now you better listen and watch me, aru." I smiled and saluted with my right hand. "Yes ma'am."

"Your hopeless, aru" she said as she treated my hand while I was in my depression corner. I made so many mistakes with the stiches and pricked my fingers multiple times. How many times have I gone to the corner today? Certainly many. "There, I'm done. I'll be leaving now, good luck on finding your talents, aru." I just waved and stared at the list.

* * *

Gardening doesn't look too bad. Zio Romano was really good at taking care of his tomato plants, in other words another search for my talents and I am losing hope even more.

"It shouldn't be that hard, you're just going to wate the plants today." I just nodded, how he says it sounds so easy. But I foresee in thy future a girl with no talents shall come to thee and kill an innocent plant.

-Timeskip brought to you by the fortune-teller-

Just as I predicted, "WHAT THE FUCK!?" he shouted looking at what was once a plant full of life. The poor thing, it was dried up from the top to the roots. And I swear the innocent watering can next to it was pitying the poor plant. "HOW THE HELL DID IT DRY UP WHILE YOU WERE WATERING IT!?" heh, I managed to burn water I'm not surprised if I start laying eggs next.

I went back to my corner, this time I was no longer in a sitting position but my face was flat on the ground as I quietly sobbed. Why, just why can't I do anything right?

* * *

I was in my room, I looked through the window by my study desk. I guess I'm not talented like my family, the only thing I'm good at are my knowledge of books. That's pretty pathetic to many people, I mean who likes a very nerdy girl who can do things that even science cannot explain?

 _Tap. Tap._

I snapped out of my deep thoughts to see a very familiar face. It was a pure white owl with golden eyes, claws, and tail feathers. I opened the window and let her in. "Hey Goldie, I haven't seen you for a while." I said to her as she hooted happily. Goldie was one of a kind, I never saw an owl like her. Another difference is that she mostly sleeps at night unlike other nocturnal owls.

She started hooting something that only I could understand, "So, you saw all of that." The owl nodded, sounds as if she was stalking me. I sighed, I wonder what I'm good at also.

 _Hoot~ Hoot~_

She started hooting a song I sometimes sing whenever I'm alone.

 **(The Band Perri- If I Die Young)**

If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song,  
Uh oh, Uh oh

I started singing along with her. I always loved to sing, makes me forget all my problems and release all my emotions.

Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors  
Oh, and, life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby

The sharp knife of a short life  
Oh well, I've had just enough time.

I didn't hear the sound of my door opening as a sang.

If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

The sharp knife of a short life  
Oh well, I've had just enough time

And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom  
As green as the ring on my little cold finger  
I've never known the loving of a man  
But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand

There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever  
Who would have thought forever could be severed by  
The sharp knife of a short life  
Oh well, I've had just enough time

So put on your best, boys and I'll wear my pearls  
What I never did is done  
A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar  
They're worth so much more after I'm a goner  
And maybe then you'll hear the words I've been singing  
Funny, when you're dead how people start listen'n

If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn'  
Send me away with the words of a love song

The ballad of a dove  
Go with peace and love  
Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket  
Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them,  
The sharp knife of a short life oh  
Well, I've had just enough time  
So put on your best boys  
And I'll wear my pearls

 _Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap._

I looked towards the sound of clapping, my entire family was there. I know I blushed from embarrassment. They heard that?

Papa ran towards me and engulfed me into a tight embrace. "Ve~ I didn't know my Bambina had asuch a beautiful voice!" he thinks it's beautiful?

"That was sort of cute." I heard Zio Romano mutter very softly with a pink face. "That was actually nice, I never knew my cugina could sing." Rome smiled at me and I smiled back at him.

Zio Seborga patted my head after Papa had let me go. "Haha~ I knew you had a talent in you!" I smiled, I guess it never crossed my mind that singing was my talent. I feel so happy, I'm talented like my family!

"Ve~ how about we celebrate with pasta? I made some lasag-" before he finished I already started running towards the kitchen like a mad person. "LASANGA!"

* * *

 _ **THE CUPID'S RIVALS~**_

* * *

It was 2 in the afternoon and two girls waited underneath the cool shade of a tall tree. One of them being a German and the other a Spanish girl. The Spanish girl had olive green eyes and long wavy brown hair that was tied into a side ponytail. She was wearing a sleeveless mint green dress that reached above her knees, and she also wore a red jacket on top of the dress. Her eyes watched fluffy shapeless clouds as she listened to her German friend complain about how late their friend was.

"She's late, _again._ " Said the Berlin as she checked her watch. "Ve've been vaiting 1 hour for her, vhere is she? And she better not have forgotten, I even had to cancel my training schedule just to come here." The Spanish girl next to her just sighed, usually she would make an optimistic reply but she skipped her Siesta just to come early and finds that the person who called them was late was quite disappointing.

Soon a certain blonde-haired girl came into view. "Over 'ere! Sorry I'm late, It took me some time to prepare for today!" she dropped the heavy black suitcase she held with a 'thud'. Afterwards Berlin hit her head with her elbow.

"Dumpkof, you left us vaiting for an hour. 1 whole training hour vasted."

"Sí, I had to skip my wonderful siesta just so I could come early."

The French girl gave a sheepish smile and scratched the back of her head. "Sorry, It's just that I 'ad zhis great idea and called us to meet right away. I didn't zhink about 'ow long it would take me to get here. Will you forgive your friend?" they sighed, Paris was their best friend. Besides, this wasn't the first time, surely whatever idea she has might be worth the lateness.

"Ja"

"Sí, you are forgiven, Paris. But I'm curious, mi amigo, what is in that suitcase you brought?" she asked. All eyes were on the black suitcase on the ground. "Oh that? It's the material I need for zhe project!"

"You still haven't told us zhis idea of yours." Berlin said. The French girl smirked, her eyes closed as she rubbed her hand mischievously together.

"Glad you asked, mon ami. Ohohohon~ it's something that we will doing from now on...

... **matchmaking."**

* * *

" _How did I agree to zhis again, Madrid?"_ asked Berlin through the walkie-talkie. Her gloved hand pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration at the sight. Her father, Germany and his friend Italy, were having a picnic today and Paris decided on start with them.

" _You did after you were promised that she would give you those blackmail photos she had of you."_ Madrid answered looking through binoculars from the tree she was in. It didn't really seem like a bad idea to her, maybe something interesting would happen. Around her neck was a camera, that was bought by Paris, it's main purpose was for taking pictures for the upcoming event.

"' _ello? Berlin, Madrid are you ready?_ _ **' Mission:GerIta1:Operation-Pastaa~'**_ _is about to start. Berlin, start zhe video. Madrid get ready to take zhe picture! Are you ready girls?"_

" _Si"_

" _Ja"_

" _Good, it'll begin in 3...2...1...NOW!"_

* * *

"Ve~ it's so nice to spend time with you again! Ever since we had kids it was quite hard to spend time alone with just each other!" said the energetic Italian preparing the pasta. It was beautiful day with just him and his best friend having a friendly picnic.

"Ja, I can't remember being alone without Berlin training or activating Bonn's traps." He said sipping some beer. He had some hard time in raising his kids, Berlin always wants to train with him and Bonn teaming up with Prussia in pranking people. Still they both make him a very proud father.

Italy giggled, making the German blush. "Ve~ at least your kids are love the outdoors, Venice has to be dragged out since she spends all of her time on her laptop." Germany gave one of those rare smiles at the happy Italian. "How about ve start eating, so you experimented a new pasta recipe?"

"Ve~ I did! Let's eat and when we're done you could tell me what you think!" he took out the big plate of pasta and they both started to eat it. While the ate some of the sauce managed to stay on Italy face. "Hey Italy you got some sauce on your face." The German bends over to the Italian and starts wiping it of with a tissue. He blushed at how close their faces.

Out of nowhere a soccer ball was thrown at the back of Germany's head causing their lips to crash against each other. Instantly they both pulled apart. Their red faces putting Spain's tomatoes to shame.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO MY FRATELLINO YOU DAMN POTATO-BASTARD!" shouted a very angry Romano from afar. Next to him were Venice and Rome, both of their jaws dropped at what they saw. The trio came for some fresh air like Rome suggested, they hadn't expected seeing that.

"I-I-It's n-not what it l-looks like, everyone it was an accide-" "ACCIDENT?! ACCIDENT MY ASS, I SAW YOU TWO KISSING LIKE NO FUCKING TOMORROW!"

"Ve didn't do it on purpose, something hit my head and caused me to fall forward and zhat happened as a result."

"And what exactly hit your damn head, Potato-bastard?"

Everybody looked around only to find nothing. "Look at that! There's fucking nothing!"

Without a word Romano started dragging his younger brother away. "We're going home and there better be no fucking complaints!" he said and soon left with him, the kids just followed the adults and left. This leaving a certain German behind.

"It vas an accident..."

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere else...

"VHAT ZHE HECK!? VATI KISSED MR. ITALY!?"shouted Berlin dropping the camera she used to take a video. She couldn't believe what she saw, she thought they were only taking some pictures and videos of sweet moments, kissing wasn't expected.

"Well that was eventful..." was all Madrid could say. "I guess we should get used to that if we're going to continue this."

"I wonder were zhat soccer ball came from." Paris said acting casual while kicking a very suspicious round object into a random bush without them knowing.

' _ **Mission:GerIta1:Operation-Pastaa~'(SUCCESS)**_

* * *

 _ **~REWARD CHAPTER FOR**_ **FANgirlingnarwhal21~**

* * *

Once upon a time when Madrid was just a 4 year-old she decided to try and make churros by herself so she could show her Papa how much of a big girl she is. She was in the kitched, she climbed onto the counter and searched for a specific recipe. Finally she found it.

"Let's see what do I need?" she said to herself as she read. Luckily she understood the paper (sort of) and began the hunt for the ingredients.

-Timeskip brought to you by ChibiRomano! "Chigi"-

She smiled in satisfaction at her hard work. There were:

* * *

A mug of water from the tap

2 cups of melted butter, she thought it was supposed to be melted

4 spoons of salt with tea in them,

A cup full of flower petals from her Papa's garden, surely he wouldn't mind

A bowl with 3 crushed eggs, the shells still present

4 cups of white sugar

4 spoons of cinnamon with tea in them.

* * *

She smiled proudly, she was so smart finding out the code of the paper.

* * *

1 cup of Water

½ cup of Butter

¼ teaspoon of salt

1 cup all-purpose flour

3 eggs beated

¼ cup of sugar

¼ teaspoon of cinnamon

* * *

She had some trouble understanding the ¼ and ½ thingies but decided to just take the bottom number. Then the teaspoons she added tea and lastly the flour. She wondered what they meant by 'flour' but once she said it out loud it sounded like 'flower' to her, maybe it's another way of saying flower.

Not bothering to read the directions she dumped all the contents into the bowl and mixed it like a wild person. "I guess this is ok." She said and stopped, "now how do I cook this? The stove is too tall, then the oven it is." She was heading there until she slipped on some of the butter she spilled earlier.

"WAAH!" She shouted as she fell, the entire contents of the bowl she held spilled all over the kitchen and to make it worse she accidentally tugged on a towel for support bring many pots and pans crashing to the floor.

She started to cry, she's going to be in trouble.

"What happened!?" Spain shouted as he saw the monstrous mess of his once clean kitchen and a crying girl on the floor. Not minding the mess he ran to his daughter.

"Mi hija, are you hurt!?" he asked worriedly checking her for any injuries. He sighed in relief as he found none, he started to take in the notice of a weird substance that covered the floor and girl. "Mi hija, you tried to cook didn't you."

The girl nodded as she sniffled. "I'm sorry, Papa. I wanted to cook so I could show you I was big girl." He smiled a little and picked her up walking towards the bathroom. "Madrid, you have to understand that Papa doesn't want you to be hurt. Cooking is dangerous for a fragile girl like you." She nodded sadly as she entered the bubble-filled bathtub.

Spain might've added too much as the bubbles soon hid the view of Madrid. She giggled as Spain found her, he hadn't noticed the bubble beard attached to his chin. "Hahahaha~ Papa you look silly." Quickly he had an idea. He splashed Madrid.

"Now who looks silly?"

They both stared each other until Madrid splashed water on him. "Heeheehee~" Soon both father and daughter went on a water splashing war. As fun as it is they had to end it soon sadly.

Madrid started to get tired while changing. "I guess it's nap time for mi hija." The sleepy girl nodded as she was carried away to her room. Spain gently placed her under the green covers of the bed. He stroked her hair making her sleep peacefully.

"Mi hija, why do you want to grow up so soon? You should stay young for Papa." He kissed the top of her forehead and left. He sighed, he still had a kitchen to clean.

* * *

 **And we're done! I hoped you enjoy it though! FANgirlingnarwhal21, I hope that Reward Chapter was okay (Since I'm not good at writing). Man, it's so hard to write fanfiction on a phone. I keep pressing the wrong letter. Ah! Yes, sorry for being carried away! Now if there's anyone who wants to suggest an OC here's how it should be:**

 **Capital of _**

 **Human Name:**

 **Age: (so far the OCs are ages 6-10)**

 **Appearance: (It may include special features like Italy's curl for example)**

 **Personality:**

 **Fears:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Hobbies:**

 **Birthday:**

 **I know it's too much to ask but I really enjoy when people give ideas. I know I can't give great prizes like drawing but I can try to make it up with making a special reward. For a reward Chapter you may choose ONE of the following ~**

 **-A special Chapter about your OC**

 **-A special Chapter for Pairings like the GerIta one I did, though it should be the pairing you like the most.**

 **-A Hetalia X Reader special**

 **-You can ask me or my OCs 10 questions (not including my name, or my family and where I live)**

 **Now for the RULES**

 **-Your character should at least have some flaws.**

 **-If a Capital OC was suggested but with many people suggesting their different versions, I would choose what I like and think of the best and reward them. (EXAMPLE. Person1. Madrid has purple hair and green eyes, Person2. Madrid has Green eyes and brown hair. I pick Person2 and let them choose a reward.)**

 **Now this is optional, if you want to do it or not. I know it's sort of a lot to ask but could you guys help me with the characters?**

 **Oh, this is quite a long authors note and I've got to go. Again thank you FANgirlingnarwhal21 for liking my story and Madrid. I hoped this wasn't too bad since I'm not really a good writer. Well anyway, bye-bye.**

 **MANGOES AWAY! *Jumps through a window again***


	3. Chapter 3

**I'MMMMMM SSSSOOOOOOORRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! GOD I was so busy with school, I got my project due to this week, exams, assignment, requirements to fill in on joining the arts club and etc! I hope you forgive this bad author.**

 **Now enough of that, WELCOME TO MY 3** **RD** **CHAPTER GUYSS! *Throws confetti on readers* I made this chalter about the twins and it's pretty short in my opinion. I hope you can deal with that. That's all I can say, sorry for the tardiness again and let us begin.**

 _ **DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN HETALIA**_

 _ **MADRID IS FANgirlingnarwhal21**_

 _ **AND THE REST OF THE OCs ARE MINE! M-I-N-E!**_

 _ **Warning! May contain the following: Romano language (Also known as swearing), Yaoi pairings, Violence and bad grammar.**_

* * *

 _ **~BERLIN AND HER TWIN BONN~**_

* * *

Guten tag, I am Katarine Beilschmidt or most commonly know as Berlin. I don't really know why I'm introducing myself but I'll do it anyway. Now my Vati is the personification of Germany, I idolize my Vati lot for his strength and leadership. Everyday Vati and I would do some extreme training, after we're done he would often cook me some wurst and desserts as a reward. I try my best to make my Vati proud of me, he did afterall save us.

Then there's my Onkel Prussia, he's always hanging out with those friends of his. If he's not then he's probably pranking Mr. Austria and being chased by Ms. Hungary. He's such a troublemaker but he's still a really good Onkel even if he gets drunk most of the time at home.

Last but not least is my bruder, Bonn. Troublemaker is an understatement to his pranks. He always skips training and goes pranking with his partner-in-crime/bestfriend Washington. Those two are always causing trouble somewhere, up-to this day no-one had been spared from his pranks.

"BONN!" I sighed, Bonn strikes again and sadly being the older twin I have mostly had to bail him out of trouble. This is one of the troubling problems of being a sibling, especially the older one. Quietly I entered the kitchen one of his main pranking areas.

I was met with the sight of flour and glitter everywhere, on the walls, floor, it had even managed to go outside the open window. In the middle of the chaos was Vati covered head to toe in the white substance. I held in a giggle, he looked silly. I could hear some very familiar laughter from outside the window.

"Kessesesese~"

"Shisisisisisis~" double-teaming on Vati, great I am definitely not going to bail them out this time. It took us the entire afternoon just to clean this kitchen to perfection. I wonder what's Vati going to do, he seems furious enough to start WWIII.

"Kesesesesese~ zhat vas priceless, zhe look on Vest's face." and those two idiots aren't aware we could hear them clearly. Quietly, Vati walked to the open window where they were. He grabbed the two heads forcefully inside. They're in big trouble now.

"Bruder, what were you and Bonn doing?" the two went pale, they stared at the glitter and floured man.

"V-Vest! Uhm, the awesome me and Bonn w-were just admiring the beauty outside." He lied and Bonn nodded shakily. Really? I shook my head disapprovingly, that's the only excuse they had, how smart can they be?

His face darkened and an irk mark appeared. Even with all the glitter and flour on his face he still looked scary. He pulled Onkel's ears hard, as well as Bonn's. "Mein gott bruder, vill you stop teaching Bonn zhese inappropriate zhings! East your going to do zhe paperwork, and no beer for a week." Onkel childishly pouted and looked away.

"And vhy does someone as awesome as me should listen to you, I'm zhe older one!"

"Vell I'm zhe more mature one, so do as I say." He's got a point there. Defeated, he left muttering how unfair it is. Vati turned to Bonn with a strict face, "Now I vant you to clean zhe kitchen and basement as punishment. I'll be going to meet my boss today and vhen I get back I expect zhis place cleaned up, understood?"

"Ja, Vati."

"Good" he said as he went back to his room, obviously to get rid of that glitter and flour on him first before leaving. He passed by me "Monitor him Berlin, you make sure he finishes zhe kitchen."

"Ja, Vati." He gave a slight smile before he ruffled my hair. "Zhat's my girl." He said and soon after he said that he left me.

That leaves me and my bruder alone. I walked back to the kitchen seeing him miserably scrubbing the glittery floor. I took a seat on the unaffected part of the kitchen counter. "Bruder, how many times do you have to prank Vati just to prove how great you are?" he ignored, I sighed and started to head back to the door before he whispered something making me stop. "Vhat did you say?"

"I said, I won't stop until Vati see's how great I am like you."

I raised my eyebrow, "Vhy do you zhink Vati doesn't zhink you're great?"

"He never once said I'm proud of you vhen I train, study and stuff like zhat. I only heard him when you're around, you do everything vay better zhan I am." Even if his back faced me I knew he was at the brink of tears, his fists clenched even harder. "Zhat's vhy I always prank Vati, schwester."

He didn't really notice me behind him until I hugged him. "...Leonhard..." surely he was surprised, I rarely hugged and called him by his name him anymore. "Vati never says it but he's proud of you too. Vhenever you leave after pranking him, he vould always zhink and talk about how smart you are and that he is proud to be your father." His tear filled eyes widened slighty. "He does?"

I nodded, "Ja, up-to this day he's still trying to find out how you managed to make those pencils explode with glittery flowers." He laughed as he wiped tears from his prideful eyes, "Shisisisisis~ no-one but me knows the secret!" at least he feels better. I shoved the bucket and a sponge, from nearby, into his hands.

"Oh shut up Einstein, you still have a kitchen to clean."

"But schwester..." he whined, he gave me those puppy dog eyes. Of all eyes why those?

"Fine, after zhis we'll get ice-cream, but, zhat's if you scrub zhis place clean in less than an hour, deal?"

His eyes sparkled as I mentioned his favourite treat, "Ja!" he shouted scrubbing even faster. I let out a chuckle, that's my bruder.

* * *

 _ **~MEMORIES OF BEFORE~**_

* * *

"Now I vant you two to move zhose zhings over zhere." Germany instructed his children pointing a corner of old boxes. Currently, Berlin and Bonn volunteered to help him clean the basement. Bonn's main reason was to find any cool stuff in there and Berlin's was to find something to do on her free day.

"Ja, Vati."

"Good, I'll be back soon." He soon walked up the stairs and left the two alone. They started removing the items inside the boxes to the newer boxes at the other side of the room.

"Shisisisisisis~ look at vhat I found! It's Onkle Prussia's old sword!" he exclaimed as he carelessly waved the sword around and accidentally ended up cutting the side of a box spilling all of its contents on the floor. "Oops..." she sighed.

"Go sit down vhere you von't cause any trouble." He pouted and took a seat on an old case next to a well kept deck brush. He watched as his sister continued cleaning up his mess. He couldn't help but feel disappointed in himself, she was always there for him. She helped him, protected and supported him and all he gives back is mess to clean up after. He gripped his scarf as he had a flashback.

* * *

 _It was a year before they met their father Germany. Katarine and Leonhard lived on the streets, they survived by pickpocketing and stealing when they needed it. Their parents had died and left them in the care of their stingy Uncle and ugly Auntie who were after their heritage. So much for care, their so-called guardian they just abandoned them and reported them dead. The two struggled living in the streets but as long as they were together they kept their heads high for a better future._

 _It was a rather cold day and Leonhard had one thing in mind to say to his sister "Schwester, vhy are you always like zhat?" asked a 4 year-old Leonhard around his neck is a scarf about thrice his size. The girl looked at her twin with a raised eyebrow. "Like vhat, bruder?" He looked away with a look of guilt in his eyes. "You're always acting like you're a few years older, ve're twins ve're zhe same age." She sighed._

" _Because even if ve're twins I still have to be responsible for you. Ve should always look after each other."_

" _Zhen," he started as he took off his scarf and ripped it into two. He gave one half to his sister and the other he kept it to himself. "I should also try to take care of you too Schwester!" he said happily. She smiled and hugged him. "Ja, sure you will."_

* * *

He laughed softly, they were so cute back then. Especially Berlin she used to smile a lot, but right now she doesn't smile that much. She's so focused on training and studying, while he on the other hand is all about having fun and pranking the living daylights out of London and Rome.

Making up his mind he headed towards where Berlin was and started helping her. She was quite surprised by his actions but smiled and continued anyway. It wasn't long before they finally finished transferring the things and getting rid of the old boxes.

Out of nowhere he give a laugh, "Vhat's so funny?" she asked as she carefully placed the last of the things into the box. "Shisisisisis~ I just remembered how good you are at pickpocketing people back zhen."

"So vhat about it?"

"I vas vondering if you're still great at it like back then." She let a giggle as she held out a very familiar looking black scarf in her hands. His eyes widened as he noticed the absence of his scarf on his neck. "Since vhen?" she giggled again and threw it back. "Ever since you vere vondering if I was still good."

He let out a laugh, "Shisisisisis~ it vas zhanks to your pickpocketing skills zhat ve met Vati remember?"

She still remembered that day so clearly. Of course how could she forget the day that changed their lives.

* * *

 _It was a normal day and Katarine thought about getting some money for their next meal. She came across a large man with slick-back hair and bright blue eyes. Quickly she passed by him and took his wallet from his pocket. Unfortunately for her, he had caught her in the act. "Hey vhat do you zhink you're doing!?" he shouted angrily._

 _She looked at him, her icy blue eyes quickly._

 _analysing every bit of him. He looked very fit no doubt faster than her, judging by his muscles definitely stronger than her. She couldn't run and fighting wasn't an option to begin with. She sighed in defeat and handed his wallet. The man looked surprised at her for a moment and took it back. She nodded and left._

 _Sighing again it would seem that she couldn't get them anything for tonight. She reached an alleyway and behind a dumpster was her brother happily holding a piece of bread. His face lit up as she sat next to him. "Schwester, look at vhat I got! An very kind lady gave me some bread and sweets!" he said proudly and held out a handful of sweets. "Really, mein gott and I thought ve vere going to starve tonight." His smile soon turned into a frown. "So I'm guessing it you didn't manage to get anything." She sighed and rested on her brother shoulders tiredly._

" _I tried but zhe guy I tried to steal from looks too strong for me."_

" _So zhat's vhy you gave it back frau?" a voice said surprising the both of them as they snapped their heads to the voice, it was him. Instinctively she pushed Leonhard behind her covering every view of him. "I'm not here to hurt you." She raised her eyebrow, she distrusted him. "Zhen vhy are you here?"_

" _I vas curious vhy you gave it back." He said as he faced them. "So he's your bruder, vere are your parents."_

" _Dead." She replied in a monotone voice. He went silent for a moment._

" _Guardians?"_

" _Kicked us out of our own house, now leave us alone." She demanded; he didn't move an inch and still stood there before he sighed "How about you'll go home vith me I'll take care of you two." She froze before glaring daggers at him. "How can ve trust a complete stranger."_

" _I promise I'm not lying, I can't leave two kids alone by zhemselves." She stayed silent and sighed. "Fine." Leaonhard's jaws dropped. "Are you sure!? Look at him he's..." he stared at the tall man for a moment "cool looking I got to admit, but still!" she rolled her eyes and picked him up. "I trust him... for now.."_

* * *

Ahh... sweet memories of the past, soon after they stayed it was a good turn in their lives. They had gained a great father and uncle. They met so many other nice people, life for them shouldn't get any better. Simultaneously as she transferred the last box of things Germany had came back with a tray of food and water.

Both of the twins cheered as they rushed towards him, he gave the two a rare smile as he handed them each a snack. "I zhought you could use a reward for helping me today. You two can go do vhat you vant now, I'll continue zhe rest." They nodded and smiled as he ruffled their hair.

They are so grateful for having this life.

* * *

 _ **~EXTRA~**_

* * *

Germany continued cleaning the area; he was so clean there wasn't even a speck of dust left! He was just about done when a certain item at the corner caught his attention. Curiously, he walked to it and held it in his hands.

It was a very old deck brush; though it may have been old it was still in great condition for some reason. He could place a finger on this mysterious item. He seems to have remembered this from somewhere. He sighed and placed gently in another box. He decided to find out about it another time, right now he still had to finish cleaning the rest of the area.

* * *

 **I'M SORRY AGAIN! But still I hope you forgive me for the lateness, school is just...just...UGGHHHHH! *Volcanoes around the world explode* sorry so stressed with work right now.**

 **Anyway, enough of that. Now please Follow, Favourite, and Review! Remember of you have any OC suggestion for my story you should go to page 2 for the information. I really lime it if it was detailed though :3 as you can see the children are not born like their parents. They were originally normal children with bad pasts and were saved by the nations. Thanks to Iggy they were able to be immortal in age, around the age 18-25 they stop aging and live lime their parents.**

 **That's all I could say! Ciao~**

 **Mangoes away! *Runs through door since window is barred***


	4. NOTICE! Very Important Must read

**SOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! But this is not a Chapter, This is a VEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYY important notice. I will be posting any new chapters, NOPE this is not a discontinuation notice. I'm just going to Rewrite the chapters If that's okay!**

 **I'm sorry again!**

 **Sorry for having this bad author…**

 **Sorry for the inconvenience….**

 **I will be back soon and add 2 more chapters when I'm done rewriting, it's my punishmet!**

 **That's all for my short notice, sorry again!**

 **-The very bad writer Cookie :3**


End file.
